


Pumpkin

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael? When's the last time you went pumpkin picking?"</p><p>Of course Gavin would ask instead of letting the silence speak for him. Michael looked up with a sheepish smile, rubbing absent-mindedly at the back of his neck.</p><p>"I've uh, I've never been."</p><p>"What?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Michael, get up already, you sleepy sausage!"

Michael groaned and batted half-heartedly at the man who disrupted his sleep, clapping Gavin lightly on the arm. Gavin clambered on top of him, making Michael groan louder and squirm, trying to get the nuisance off of him.

"Gavin please..."

He grumbled, turning and tossing until he was on his back, staring up at Gavin through bleary eyes, the younger man grinning brightly down at him.

"Michael, we've got plans today, it's time to get up."

"I dunno about any plans."

"Because they just got made! Now get up already, lazy."

Gavin kissed him gently, pressing their lips together until Michael returned it, the curly-haired man kissing back softly until Gavin pulled away. Reluctantly, Michael got up, shuffling off to the bathroom to get his daily routine underway. He was gone for a good hour, taking his time since he'd been woken up early, eventually heading into the living room where his lovers were waiting. Michael stared at them with confusion, double checking his phone to be assured that it was indeed only 10 am. Everyone was up and dressed, even his fellow late sleeper Ryan was up and ready for whatever plans they'd suddenly come up with while he'd slept.

"So what are we doing so early that I had to get up before noon on a damn Saturday?"

The five men grinned at Michael, Ray tossing him his coat as they all got to their feet. Only Jack answered him, the bearded man seeming the most excited as he grabbed the car keys.

"We're going pumpkin picking!"

\--

As they pulled up to the farm, Michael found himself being regaled by the other men as they all spoke of the last time they'd been pumpkin picking. For Jack, Geoff, and Ryan, the last time was around high school, dragged out by their families for the bonding experience. Gavin and Ray had done it much more recently, Gavin the last time he'd been in England during October. His younger sister had begged him to take her. Ray's last time was similar, a couple years ago when he was in New York visiting family, and went with his dad and half-sister. They all turned to Michael, waiting for the man to retell his own last pumpkin picking experience. Michael was quiet, looking down at the pebbled road as they left the car.

"Michael? When's the last time you went pumpkin picking?"

Of course Gavin would ask instead of letting the silence speak for him. Michael looked up with a sheepish smile, rubbing absent-mindedly at the back of his neck.

"I've uh, I've never been."

"What?!"

All five men echoed the word, looks of shock and surprise striking their faces as Michael shrugged, not meeting their eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. I was the youngest kid, my brothers were both too old to care about pumpkin carving and shit by the time I was old enough to be trusted to carve one so I just never really got the chance. It was whatever, I mean I painted a couple here and there during school activities so..."

"That's not the same at all! I can't believe your parents never took you pumpkin picking!"

Gavin still looked in utter disbelief, only making Michael more embarrassed over not having experienced what was apparently such a basic childhood experience.

"Whatever! It's dumb anyways, why the fuck would I want to cut up a stupid vegetable I can't even eat?"

"Oh Michael, we've got so much to teach you."

Jack said with a sigh, clapping Michael on the shoulder and pulling the smaller man into his side. The curly-haired man didn't fight it, just walking in time with Jack and flushing from utter embarrassment. Gavin kept going on about how ridiculous it was that his parents never did this, until Geoff cut him a look to shut up. The group walked in together, Ryan directing them to a little set of food stalls first, suggesting they get some food before anything else.

"Breakfast on a farm, not quite what I expected to have today."

Michael mumbled, Ray laughing a little and grabbing his hand to direct him to a bakery stall.

"Dude, don't knock it. Look at all these awesome pastries! They've got apple cider donuts, how can you say no to that?!"

Geoff wandered over too, buying a pack of cider donuts as well as pumpkin ones, before directing Michael and Ray to where everyone else was sitting. There was a small seating area where people could sit and enjoy their food, the rest of the crew taking up a table on their own. Ryan and Jack bought coffee for everyone, the group sitting down and tucking in to the donuts Geoff brought them.

Biting into a cider donut, Michael couldn't deny the pleasure-filled groan that escaped him, a burst of sweet and tart flavors mixing together as he chewed. The rest of the crew seemed to have the same response, all making happy noises and praising the delicious treats as they wolfed them down between sips of coffee.

"Nothing beats a fresh donut, eh Michael?"

Jack said with a little nudge, a knowing smile on his face. Michael frowned a bit, his stubbornness keeping him from agreeing that it was as good as he knew it was. He didn't want to admit he'd missed out on such a fun thing as a kid, so he felt sort of determined to act like pumpkin picking wasn't as fun as it was being made out to be.

"It's alright..."

He grumbled, Jack rolling his eyes at the younger man's typical stubbornness and finishing off his own donut. Once they'd all had their fill, they tossed away their trash and followed Ryan who pointed out a sign for the pumpkin patch. They walked towards a small group of people that looked like two families waiting for something.

"Is this the way to the pumpkin patch?"

Ryan asked one of the men standing there, the man happily turning and replying that the only way to the pumpkin patch was on a hay ride, but yes this was where to wait for it. Ray snickered a bit, causing the crew to look at him as he tried not to crack up.

"I just realized how weird we must look. A group of fully grown men going pumpkin picking."

A few of them flushed in embarrassment, Michael and Gavin bursting out in laughter at the realization.

"A bit late to get self-conscious, isn't it?"

Ryan said with a little laugh himself, though he wouldn't deny that his face flushed a little too. The group settled down as a tractor rolled up, a strange flatbed sort of thing attached to it. It had tall grate-type walls on both of the longer sides, and square hay bales lining the walls for people to sit on. They all got on, a farm worker locking the door shut to keep them safe before they were off. The ride was slow but fun, Michael especially enjoying how Gavin kept sneezing from the hay, laughing at the younger man unabashedly each time he sneezed. The ride paused in front of a large barn, the group looking confused as the families they'd been riding with got off. The man who'd answered Ryan before turned around to explain that they could get off here to visit the farm animals or stay on and go straight to the patch.

Gavin was off in a flash, not waiting for even a second to hear anyone else's opinions. Jack was second, the two grinning together as the other men debated.

"Guys c'mon, let's see all the cute animals!"

Jack pleaded, Gavin backing him up. Geoff hummed in thought, casting a glance at Ryan.

"Do we really trust Ryan near an actual cow?"

Ryan humphed in response, crossing his arms.

"Edgar is a special case. I'll be fine."

Shrugging in response, Geoff seemed fine with it and got up, the rest of the group following without arguing much. When Geoff decided on something, there was no point continuing to debate it. The group walked in together, immediately hit with the overwhelming scent of hay and animals. It smelled better than expected, to Michael at least, and they headed over to where the other families were. A worker was talking to them, a hand gently petting a large black and white cow.

The worker was explaining how to milk a cow, happily offering to show someone how to do it. The offer was clearly directed at the kids in the groups, but they all seemed unsure. Gavin's hand shot right up, despite Ryan and Geoff trying to keep him quiet. The worker didn't seem to mind, grinning as she invited Gavin to step up and try. Gavin happily came over, sitting on the small stool at the side of the cow and awaited instructions. The worker walked him through it, everyone laughing as Gavin squawked at the strange feeling of holding a teat, the kids from the families watching excitedly as Gavin carefully followed instructions and a squirt of milk came out.

After a few more pumps Gavin got up, grinning wildly at his lovers as one of the kids now took his place to try.

"That was bloody amazing! You guys should try it!"

"No thanks, I think you've squeezed enough cow teats for all six of us."

Ray said with a chuckle, the other guys laughing too as Gavin pouted, the group moving on to a part of the barn with a horse and another worker. The worker explained how to pet the horse, Jack and Michael stepping up to try first. The rest of the crew got a few pets in as well before moving on to let the families come by. A small fenced in area had some younger animals in it, little goats and lambs chilling out, waiting to be showered with affection. The crew was more than happy to do so, all of them taking part in petting the little animals until they heard the tractor pulling up outside.

Heading back out, the group was all smiles as they got back on the hay ride, the other families joining them. The ride to the pumpkin patch was just a few minutes, everyone getting off and marvelling at the sight of hundreds and hundreds of pumpkins, all ripe for the picking. The groups spread out, Michael and the other five men going off to search for their own perfect pumpkins.

There were more than just the typical orange pumpkins out there, some green or yellow, or a mix of colors. Some tall and thin, some fat and squashed, some strangely striped with white or speckled. Everyone soon found the perfect pumpkin for themselves, the group convening and showing them off once everyone decided.

Jack's was the largest in terms of width and weight, a huge fat orange pumpkin. Not quite round, it bowed out near the bottom, thicker there. Geoff and Michael's were probably the most 'typical' types of pumpkins, the common bright orange ones, medium-sized and perfectly round. Ray's was skinny and long, more gourd-shaped then most pumpkins. It was yellow and orange, sort of striped all around, and just thick enough to carve into without much hassle. Gavin got a tall one also, but his was a proper pumpkin, no inward curve in the middle like Ray's had. Ryan's was by far the weirdest, but they'd all sort of expected that in the end. It was a pale shade of blueish-green, thick but short, and much bumpier than any of the other crew's pumpkins.

"How the hell did you find the weirdest pumpkin I've ever fucking seen out of a patch full of normal ones?"

Geoff asked, eyeing the weird vegetable warily while Ryan grinned.

"The tractor driver tipped me off on what to look for. He said these are called Blue Delights."

"Delight wouldn't be the word I'd use for it, but okay..."

Jack mumbled, also giving the blue pumpkin a concerned look. Happy with their choices, they all lugged them back to the hay ride, setting them down at their feet. Jack and Geoff got up, heading back off quickly, Jack going to talk to the tractor driver.

"What are you guys doing?"

Michael asked, watching Geoff wait outside of the ride for Jack.

"Just grabbing one more pumpkin, we'll be right back."

The rest of the crew exchanged confused glances as to who the last pumpkin could be for. They'd all had their own pumpkins already, after all. Jack returned and the two went off to the patch again, returning after a few minutes with one last pumpkin. It didn't look anything special, the typical sort, but slightly smaller than the ones Michael and Geoff had chosen. The crew didn't question it, everyone happily talking on the ride back about all the neat pumpkins they'd seen. Even Michael was grinning, having given up the stubborness back when he got to pet a little lamb. How could anyone stay grumpy like that?

The ride back was quick, each person hauling their pumpkin off with them as they went into the small store near the entrance to the farm. It was full of different crafts and trinkets, as well as pumpkins for people who didn't or couldn't take the hay ride to pick out their own. Michael picked out a small white striped one to give to Lindsay, the other guys picking out a couple to give to friends as well. Geoff paid for all the pumpkins, despite the group arguing that they could all pay for themselves, and then they loaded them into the back of the car.

"Wanna eat here before we go?"

Ryan suggested, the group agreeing and heading back in. It'd gotten later, just about lunch time and the food stalls were ready to accomodate the lunch crowd. Everyone paid for themselves, some getting a burger or hotdog, some like Ryan just getting popcorn and soda to fill up on. They all sat down at the little seating area again, chowing down happily.

"More fun than you expected, Michael?"

Jack asked, the Jersey boy sighing as he sipped his soda and shrugged, refusing to meet Jack's eyes.

"I guess it was more fun than I thought it'd be, yeah."

Jack smiled brightly, a surge of pride and happiness rushing him and the others, happy that they could give Michael a fun memory of pumpkin picking. When they all finished, they got up and looked around at the other activities, still deciding on whether to leave just yet or not.

"Ooh Gav, they got pony rides. Wanna saddle up?"

Michael sneered, pointing out a cute little pony saddled with a child, walking in a circle. Gavin actually looked excited for a moment before he realized that Michael was teasing him. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a little.

"I'm a bit big for that, aren't I Michael? Maybe you should try, I bet you're under the height limit."

Michael flushed, punching Gavin in the side as the Brit laughed loudly. Ray rolled his eyes at them, looking over at a group of people entering what looked like a wall of corn. He 'ooh'ed a bit, the group turning his attention his way.

"I think that's a corn maze!"

He said, the rest of the group 'ooh'ing as well, Gavin all but about to rush in when Geoff grabbed his hand to stop him.

"We let this asshole in there and I don't think we'll see him again."

The group laughed and agreed, minus Gavin who whined and begged to have a go at it, until Geoff sternly told him no again.

"Maybe next time Gav. We'll plan to make a day for that."

Jack suggested, perking the younger man up again. They were about to leave when a worker called out to them, asking if they wanted to take a picture before they go. The crew agreed, Geoff handing over his phone to the worker as the group posed in front of the large bundle of cornstalks in the center of the farm.

"Alright, say pumpkin patch!"

The group gave each other looks, all grinning and chuckling as they pushed close together, all speaking in unison as they smiled at the camera.

"Pumpkin Patch!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck am I looking at here?"

Michael stared at the scene he walked into, all five of his boyfriends gathered in the living room, sitting on the floor. Their coffee table was pushed to the side, newspaper laid over their carpet and the pumpkins they'd bought yesterday splayed out on the floor, minus the extra one Jack had grabbed. Packs of carving tools and big plastic bowls were centered in the middle, enough for them all to share.

"I think you can guess."

Ryan said with a chuckle, watching as Michael sat down in front of the pumpkin he'd picked out, pulling off his hoodie and tossing it onto the couch behind him.

"So we're going like, full on back to being children, I guess."

"Damn right."

Michael couldn't deny he was a bit excited, the carving packs popping open and everyone scrambling to get a good knife to open up their pumpkin. Michael waited, watching Geoff as the older man cut out the bottom of his pumpkin, having sat cross-legged, the pumpkin upside down in his lap. Gavin was a bit less careful, stabbing a knife into the top, making a jagged circle around the stem and popping it off, his lips curling in a disgusted look at the seeds and innards that stuck to the top.

"I forgot how disgusting this was."

He groaned, setting the top on some newspaper before getting up, wandering off to the bathroom. Ryan, Jack, and Ray had their pumpkins open by the time he returned, sporting green latex gloves on his hands. Michael snorted, rolling his eyes at Gavin as the Brit sat back down.

"Really, Gav? Are you a fucking kid?"

"But it's gross, Michael!"

"It's just a fucking pumpkin, you act like you're going wrist deep in a pile of shit or something."

"Or wet bread."

Ray mumbled, the group bursting out in laughter as Gavin retched at the very thought, squirming as he tried to keep himself from gagging more. It took him a few minutes to settle down, everyone chuckling and continuing to say things to try and make him gag until Gavin rushed out of the room, coming back a couple minutes later finally calmed again. Everyone began to scoop out their pumpkins, Jack and Ray making faces of disgust themselves as they pulled out handfuls of orange goop at a time, dropping it into the big plastic bowls they'd set out. Ryan on the other hand, looked almost intrigued at the feel, going so far as to squish the stringy mess between his fingers, staring as orange stained his hand.

"Pumpkins are really quite the unique plant, aren't they? Even with gourds and squash, you never really get the stringy insides like a pumpkin has. And they don't even fill the insides fully, there's always some hollowness already when you cut in. So interesting."

"Gotta admit, I was expecting you to say something way creepier, Ry. Like how it feels like guts or something."

Ryan chuckled at Geoff's comment, giving his older lover a sly smile as he pulled out another handful of pumpkin innards.

"Oh no, Geoff. Guts feel nothing like this."

A silence followed, everyone's eyes turning to Ryan as he continued to nonchalantly empty out his pumpkin, as though he hadn't said something slightly worrying. Geoff shivered a bit, grimacing at the image that came to mind as he kept working on his own pumpkin.

"It's shit like that that makes me think I'll wake up one day locked up in a fucking dungeon or something."

"No Geoff, it'll be a hole."

Ray corrected him, the group shuddering at the thought. Ryan just chuckled, taking a scoop and scraping at the inner flesh of his pumpkin. Michael followed Geoff's way, opening his pumpkin from the bottom and began to scoop it out. He, like Ryan, seemed almost mesmerized by the strange inside, it being the first time he'd ever felt them himself. Following the other's methods, he began pulling the gloppy mess out handful by handful, now and then waving some in front of Gavin to tease him, the Brit squawking and scrambling away each time.

Jack was finished first, grabbing one of the smaller carving knives and starting to cut something out. Michael paused, watching Jack work.

"Aren't you supposed to draw a design or something first?"

"I'm just making a face, I didn't plan to do anything intricate."

"Boring."

Jack ignored Gavin's comment, happily cutting out a classic and simple face out of his pumpkin. With triangle eyes and a toothy smile, it was easily the most typical of what would come of the group, but they found it cute all the same. Jack seemed pleased with it, getting up and setting it outside, on the left corner of the front steps to their house. There were three steps, just perfect for them to all line up their pumpkins on either side when they finished. Jack returned and grabbed the extra pumpkin from the couch where it'd been placed, along with his bowl of guts and seeds.

"Where ya going, Jack? Not gonna see our finished products?"

Michael asked, glancing up from his pumpkin to watch Jack pause at the entrance to the kitchen. Jack gave him a little smile, clearly having something planned.

"I'll come back in a little bit, I've got something I've been wanting to try."

The curly-haired man shrugged, seeming satisfied with the answer. He knew better than to bother Jack when the man had something planned. Ray finished emptying his pumpkin next, grabbing one of the sharpies they had lying around and sketched out a design before starting to carve. Geoff and Michael finished up around the same time, but neither began to carve just yet, still unsure of what to make. Grabbing one of the little packets that had come with the carving kits, Geoff flipped through pages of pumpkin ideas, before deciding on something and sketching on his pumpkin.

Ryan and Gavin went right to work carving when they finished emptying theirs, both animatedly carving at them, a design clearly in both their heads. Michael was the last to decide, grinning as he sketched it out quickly and then got to work carving. He was actually done first, and waited patiently for the others to finish up, wanting them all to show them off together.

A little while later and the last of them, Ryan, put his carving knife down, sitting back and smiling with satisfaction as he viewed his finished work.

"Jack! We're all done!"

Michael yelled out, getting a quiet 'okay' in response before the bearded man joined them once again, with a bowl in his hands. He sat down where he'd been before, and handed it to Geoff who was on his left.

"Roasted pumpkin seeds! Have some."

Geoff took the bowl happily, popping a handful into his mouth before continuing to pass it around.

"Dude, that's what you were doing this whole time?"

Michael questioned, a bit surprised cooking seeds would take so long. When the bowl reached him, he grabbed a handful too, stuffing it in his mouth and relishing the salty snacks, crunching on them shell and all. Jack looked a little proud, puffing out his chest as the bowl returned to him.

"Not only that, but with the extra pumpkin we got, I made fresh pumpkin puree that we can turn into a pie for dessert tonight."

The group all lauded Jack with muffled praises, none waiting to swallow their mouthful of seeds before hand so it was more muffle than words, but it was enough to get him to blush and grin anyways.

"So, let's see the pumpkins!"

He said, everyone nodding in agreement. Ray was the first to spin his around, grinning wildly as he displayed his pumpkin. In big block letters was the word YOLO, everyone audibly groaning as Ray laughed wildly.

"I'm bringing it back!"

"Ray, please!"

Michael begged, laughing too, the rest of the group still groaning and grumbling over the ridiculous phrase being brought back into their lives. Geoff went next, not a single one of them surprised at what it was. The achievement hunter logo was carefully cut out, the black circle shaved down to show the light orange flesh underneath the pumpkin's skin, the green bits cut out fully.

"What a surprise."

Ryan said, deadpanned, receiving a huff from Geoff in return.

"What sort of boss would I be if I didn't represent our logo at any point possible?"

"It's beautiful, Geoff. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Michael. Let's see yours."

Happy to oblige, Michael spun his pumpkin around, his design probably the simplest of them all. Three triangles were cut out, one upside down one left in the middle. Gavin stared at it, confused.

"What's it supposed to be?"

"It's a fucking triforce, moron! Legend of Zelda, it's in literally every fucking Zelda game ever!"

Gavin's mouth formed an 'O', realization dawning as Michael flushed lightly with annoyance. Ray patted his shoulder comfortingly, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Michael, the rest of us got it immediately. It's just a Gavin thing."

"Fucking of course only Gavin wouldn't get it. Alright, let's see yours, Gav. Hope it's something easy to recognize, you know, like a fucking triforce."

"Easy Michael, settle down you salty bastard. Have a look."

Gavin spun his pumpkin around, displaying the crude carving he'd done. It was obviously a dick, complete with balls and even a few tear shaped spurts of what they could only assume was semen cut out.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Geoff giggled, clutching his stomach as he burst into laughter, the rest of the group also laughing in response. Gavin grinned, happy his pumpkin was so well received.

"I always dress up as a dick for Halloween, so I thought it was only fitting to make my pumpkin dress as one too."

Ryan was last to go, grinning oddly as he turned his pumpkin around. It was a grotesque looking face, with jagged eyes and a gaping maw, open cuts meant to look like sores with pumpkin innards dripping from spots. The pale blue skin gave the face a deathly pallor, only enhancing the disturbing look. They all stared at the undead-like pumpkin, Gavin retching a bit at the guts as Ryan laughed loudly, cracking up at the disturbed stares he was getting from his lovers.

"Aww, Gav, don't you like my pumpkin?"

Ryan picked it up, walking over to Gavin, the younger man scrambling to his feet and shrieking as he ran away, the rest of the crew cracking up as they turned to watch.

"That is absolutely minging!"

"Don't say that, Gavin, give him a kiss!"

"RYAN!"


End file.
